


U SAID THE L WORD ALREADY (HE SAID THE L WORD)

by TheCauseOfTheStorm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conversation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Funny, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Princess - Freeform, Smut, a little bit i think, another one, but mentions of sex, its not as great as some previous i guess, mentioned - Freeform, not sure where the plot is again i just went with it, online, straight sex mentioned, text talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauseOfTheStorm/pseuds/TheCauseOfTheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well i was bored and needed to write i was gonna have a boyxboy fic again with 5sos and 1d but i have for once written male/female and boy/boy because lashton happened and im a michael girl so i gave him a gf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U SAID THE L WORD ALREADY (HE SAID THE L WORD)

**Author's Note:**

> spelling errors will occur //its intended// because this is text talk conversations and auto-correct fucks us all over

Calum: I CAUGHT MYDICK IN MY JEANS

Luke: Hi :-) 

Luke: ASSHOLE CALUM OMFG

Luke: but in other news. Feel like we should meet up as a group for a bbq tomorrow

Michael: CALUM YOU TWAT

Ashton: CAL im laughing so hard XD

Michael: use your emojis twat

Luke: donut be rud to ashling mickal

Calum: ThAT wasnt any kind of language 

Ashton: suprised you can spell language cal

Michael: Luke why didnt you ask us this when we were all round lashtons?

Calum: because he was horny and horny

Ashton: hes tamed now

Michael: gross dude!

Luke: im not a cat ffs

Ashton: then why do you pur?

Michael: I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS

Calum: not cool

Calum: its bad enough we caught you mid suck on his dick, dont create more scaring images

Michael: pREACH

Michael: on your misery…

Ashton: what?  
Luke: what was that?

Michael: fuck you its lyrics

Ashton: to some pop shit?

Michael: yes..

Michael: Elia sings it making tea

Calum: she makes tea?

Michael: lia is magic in the kitchen ;)

Calum: did you fuck in the kitchen?!?!

Michael: I meant she is a great cook…

Calum added Elia to the conversation

Calum: Elia did you and Michael fuck in the kitchen of your apartment?

Elia: um hey?...

Elia: wait, im scrolling…

Elia: CAL-CIUM OMFG

Calum: wait. what. dont call me that. michaels rubbing off on you

Elia: actually mikeys only kissing my neck 

Michael: cal, Lia came up with that nickname….

Elia: lashton we will arrive at brunch time (11:30) and the kitten shall be tamed so he wont hiss or some shit

Ashton: by kitten do you mean michael?

Michael: no

Elia: yES

Luke: how do you even tame a wild michael

Luke: he scratches

Michael: yup her sweet spot evertime

Elia: Gordon be quite

Elia: and luke, it requires a wake up blowjob and promise of kitchen sex later and ordering take out, not sure if you could do the job effectively…

Calum: mikey nevr let her go..

Calum: nevr*

Calum: duck!

Ashton: fail

Luke: you saying i cant blow?

Ashton: he can blow arlight

Luke: merci bebyy

Elia: groSS. i just meant, you wont suck his dick and you wouldnt be better than me any day :/

Calum: bURN

Luke: fuck off, i have talent

Ashton: he has tallent

Michael: nothing on her

Elia: i am no ‘her’ boy

Michael: sorry babe 

Calum: luke hz no tjlent 

Elia: cal-cium is right 

Luke: well yeah, your left

Elia: please alert the fire department because oh shit i think a fire just started

Michael: oh wait that was just your come back turning to ashes over that shit quality 

Elia: and thats why i love you mikey

Calum: how sweet, but can you get the fuck over your selves for a second and pay me some attention…

Luke: If you wanted attention you should get a gf 

Calum: ill have you know i spotted a fine ass girl today thanks

Elia: wHAT WHO OMG NAME?

Michael: CAL GO T A GIRL FRANDDD???? :D

Ashton: n/a/c ?

Calum: i met her today dumb ass shes fucking australian 

Elia: NAMEEE???

Calum: Jessa Franks

Elia: nO

Micahel: HELL nO

Ashton: NOOOOO

Calum: wHAT?! why not? shes hot

Elia: shes a fucking bitch thats what

Michael: you shall not call her.

Ashton: i dont support your choice cal sorry mate

Luke: give her a chance guys, cal likes her

Mikey: no no no shes nasty calum, we’ll find you a nice girl, promise

Elia: ill set you up with a friend but pls not her

Calum: Well I want to ask her out

Elia: what if i told you that i have a friend who has an ass better than lukes face, normal height and is both cute as a button and incredibly sexy?

Calum: who is she

Elia: a chick ive know for a years or two, id turn bi for her cal shes fab

Michael: why havent i met this girl

Elia: youve met her…

Michael: wait.. Laur?

Elia: yeh

Michael: cal shes pretty fit mate, shes perfect for you

Luke: yay cally will finally get his dick sucked

Ashton: mike did u just

Michael: what?

Calum: thanks el

Calum: could you set it up? ill give anything a shot 

Michael: WHAT DID I DOOOO? el just pushed me away

Luke: scroll up dingbat 

Ashton: your such a twat sometimes mike

Michael: i dont get it…

Michael: elly what did i dooo?

Elia: fuck off you called my friend fit mike

Michael: you call the boys hot all the time?

Calum: yeh but were her bezzies

Luke: we’re*

Ashton: and ⅔ are gay af so…

Michael: baby girl, of course she’s good looking but your stunning. she might be cool but baby your ice, she could be warm but your on fire.

Michael: besides i dont love her, im in love with you

Luke: WHEN did you sAY THE L WORD

Ashton: U SAID THE L WORD ALREADY

Calum: HE SAID THE L WORD

Elia: HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME ABOUT A WEEK \AGO

Ashton: about a week ago

Elia: jesus fuck get over that already ;/

Luke: we are not getting over the L word tho

Michael: am i forgiven baby?

Elia: say it again

Michael: i love you

Elia: prove it?

Luke: how?

Michael: bye guys

Ashton: thats how

Luke: oh well ill guess we will see them tomorrow

Calum: and the laur girl hopefully

Ashton: dw you’ll get laid soon buddy

Luke: we can get the girl drunk

Calum: i prefer sex to be with the other person knowing its happening if im honest

Ashton: well thats a damn shame

Luke: have U FUCKED ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP

Ashton: baby boy you know daddy would disturb your sleeping if i was to do so

Calum: becasue ur loud

Luke: no hes so big id feel the stretch

Calum: EW JESUS 

Calum: thats so gross

Calum: guys

Ashton: princess is right calum

Luke: ill suck it now if you want daddy?

Ashton: step on up darling

Calum: CAL-PAL the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> promts are welcome and so are your opinions on any shit i have written :) thanks and have a awesome permanent vacation 
> 
>  
> 
> (//sorry i sound so pathetic// intended to sound cooler)


End file.
